Just close your eyes
by cood9
Summary: After a long day Korra goes home at her breaking pointshe has a nightmare and confides in Mako... Slight Makorra


Just close your eyes

When he asked if she was ok, Korra nearly choked. She fumbled an excuse quickly as she felt tears springing to life as she jumped out of a window in the probending arena into Yue bay.

She tried to pretend she was ok, she tried to ignore how much everything was hurting her-breaking her- inside...she may be the avatar but she was still just a young girl in her teens.

The currents easily gave as she swam slower than usual to her home on air temple island. Her eyes were drooping as she paddled overtop the water growing about half a mile out from shore. Not that she really cared how close she was to shore, she didn't care about that factor at all really...It was the pressure...like when you swim to the bottom of a deep pool and your ears start hurting. Except her ears weren't hurting...Her whole entire being urned for a release of some kind...Everything was crashing down on her in giant waves of fear and wariness, she could taste the bitter salt in her mouth as she hauled her sopping body out of the dark bay.

Panting, Korra sat down on the dock and gazed up at the stars.

"Why was I picked for the Avatar?...Was it a mistake?..." Korra mumbled to the stars as she laid on her back, having regained her breath she let her eye lids fall for a moment in peace before standing and walking inside the quiet house.

Tenzin and Pema were undoubtly asleep by this time, Jinora and Ikki she could hear rumbling in their sleep as she passed their bedrooms to come across her own.

It was a spare, but still nice and calm in her opinion. The walls were blank and white, just like her life, Korra thought.

Korra bended herself dry as she flopped down on her bed, she took off her tanktop and her parka. Slipped off her wooly pants and pulled on some short capris, before pulling a clean tanktop over her head and burying herself under the covers.

Moonlight lulled her to sleep, and immediately she felt visions appear to her.

"Korra! Korra you've got to save us! Help...Please!" Jinoras soft voice spoke strained and hourse as she struggled to speak clearly.

An Equilist army was barricading everyone she cared for in the room and she was breathing quick and short due to adrenaline and fear quaked her.

Powerless, the mastermind of it all, Amon began walking slowly up to each person in order. Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Bolin...

Screeches sounded in the room, her eyes wide from fear as Bolins own grunt and exclaimed resounded, he was in utter tormenting pain. Unbearable as his powers were being stripped from him, then Amon walked ever so close to Mako...

"No please...Not him..." Korra made an inaudible whimper as Amons hand grazed Makos face

"Why?...Does the avatar have some feelings for this boy?..." Amon let venom drip from every word as Mako gazed at her with a hard glare, she knew what he meant, run.

"please..." tears made their way to the surface and she started sobbing, a release as she heard a grunt and exclaim from Mako, she let her back shrug down and let her feelings go limp.

When Amon walked to her next she had given up fear, she wouldn't give him anymore satisfaction...his hand raised up and she screamed...

Korra gasped awake, her face was red and puffy streaked with wetness...she had been crying..

"Dammit I can't do this..." She muttered glancing at her clock, it was early in the morning but she had to find someone to talk to...maybe bolin?

So she didn't care about what she was wearing, she pushed open her window and ran into the water before paddling swiftly to the boys attic in the probending arena.

Korra created a whirlpool and hauled herself up to their window, she used a fire and dried herself as she pushed into the boys room.

Bolin was sleeping peacefully which brought a soft smile to her face, but Mako he was tossing and turning in his sleep...

"ko...kor..." he muttered as Korra felt a blush crawl on her face, since Bolin was so deep in his sleep she wasnt just going to wake him up so she would wake Mako. Her eyes were still glazed from tears but she would deal with it...here was her release..

"Mako...Wake up..." she crooned slightly shaking the young man as she sat beside him on his bed trying to wake him.

He started waking up with a confused dazed look on his face as she hugged him, time stopped and she knew it was only moments til she started crying again

"ko...rra?..." Mako asked brilliantly as she dug herself into a deep embrace, he started becoming more awake and sighed

"Korra I don't know what's wrong but...If you want to..." He stopped, the fire bender slowly wrapped his arms around Korra holding her to him almost lovingly with a warm gaze in his eyes, "you can talk to me..." Mako looked flustered as he rubbed her back gently whispering to her gently before she looked up at him, so completely out of character words escaped that she never thought she would ever tell anyone let alone Mako,

"I-I'm...I'm scared Mako...I don't think I was meant to be the avatar...Everything is just too much for me...I'm not strong enough...I'm breaking..." She mumbled looking away from him again as water ran slowly down her cheeks, not mentioning how terrible it felt to see him so happy with another woman she hugged him looser, Mako gave a heavy sigh and looked down at her

"Korra...Your such an idiot..." He began then his voice softened as he cradled her "...You're the strongest person I know...Your so brave, your not afraid to stand up to anything and you never from from a fight even if you know you won't win...Your...Your one of the most people I've ever known Korra...Your meant to be the avatar...Everything happens for a reason, your no exception..." He murmered into her ear gently, soothing her fears, replacing them with nothing but praise and compliments...things Mako thought was amazing about her, and she choked listening to him was rocking her into oblivion.

His gentle but firm voice was perfect, she was blushing softly as she leaned further onto him and got slightly more comfortable in his arms. His husky voice was reassuring her as she gained the bravery to raise up and gently kiss him on the lips as he fumbled and looked at her in surprise.

Just close your eyes...

Korra closed her eyes, he tasted of coal and smoke, was a fire bender supposed to taste musky? She didn't care, all she cared about was the feeling, he felt like a vacuum...sucking away all her indecision and she felt even better had his arms slowly pulled her closer.

She carefully removed her lips from his and breathed, she felt like panting, she felt much better than she had since her ambush by Amon on Aang memorial island.

He made her feel this way, the boy she thought would reject her, had kissed her back and was soothing her. Her savior, cause afterall every girl needs her own knight in shining armor...Even if she was the avatar...

Mako made small shapes with his finger on the small of her back as he tugged her down next to him.

"You can the night here if you want...You know that...I mean...if you want to...I'm not gonna force you or-" She giggled softly as she nuzzled into the crevice of his neck and whispered

"Thank you...But...I'm not sure...Everytime I close my eyes...He's there..." She began and released a small shiver.

Mako realized how bad it truly was...She was more scarred then he first thought...

"Just close your eyes...I'll protect you...Just close your eyes..."

Sooooo more angsty then I first imagined but that only added to the drama I think...Tell me if you like it, I wrote this on my iPod on the spur of the moment on the way to a soccer game soooo...Yeah... :3 ANYWAYS I WUV YOU ALL...REVIEWS ARE WELCOME :D

~~Love Cood9 =3


End file.
